The Thing's We See
by Rockit073093
Summary: Companion to The Book of Love


**A/N~This is meant to be a stand alone chapter based on a previous story of mine, but I'm debating whether or not to add it as another chapter to The Book of Love. Because the only thing better than a KuroXFai story is a double KuroXFai story, right? **

**Review and let me know if adding it as another chapter is something you guys would like, or if you want me to rewrite it and add it, or jus leave it...? **

**Enjoy :)**

Kurogane stared at the teacup in disgust; the last thing that he wanted to be doing right now was sitting inside Jimothy's Old English and Japanese Style Tea Parlor, drinking what smelled suspiciously like cat piss out of an equally offensive sparkly pink teacup. The only thing that was even remotely soothing about this preposterus situation was the fact that Syaoran and Fai (who was actually the reason that they were here in the first place), had to deal with this concievable blow to their male pride as well, although, if truth be told, the mage actually appeared to be enjoying himself. Thankfully, Mokona had landed them in an alley this time, instead of the middle of the road, and although their apparel was considered...odd, or eccentric, this world was diverse enough that, once they lost their cloaks, they blended in fairly well.

To their great surprise, Fai had spotted the Kurogane of this world (looking considerably younger, possibly still in his teens) walking into the tea parlor. and, as this was so sompletely out of character for the ninja, had decided to "conduct an investigation" and so, fearing for the safety of the general public, (who knew what sort of mischief Fai could get into in this world) they'd gone along with it, making Fai promise that he wouldn't speak to the other Kurogane. Fortunately, the mage had decided to keep his word, and they'd simply ended up sitting a few tables back, quietly observing. To everyone's surprise, the other Kurogane had met with the Fai of this world (who also looked younger), and althought it was incredibly rare to see _one_, let alone _two_ doubles, Kurogane was rapidly losing interest, as so far the pair had simply sat drinking tea, although it did appear that double Kurogane was getting increasingly irritated, and double Fai was getting increasingly fidgety as more time passed.

Kuragane pushed the nasty smelling (and tasting) tea away, considering the entire parlor as a direct insult to himself,and anything else masculine, and spoke up. "Anything interesting, mage?"

"They're talking now," the blond replied, not taking his eyes off of the pair, leaning his head casually on his hand. "But I can't _quite_ hear what they're saying."

"BULLSHIT!" The three travelers jumped slightly, staring in surprise at double Kurogane (or, as Fai had more than happilly named him, Kuro-Deuce), and as he said something to double Fai (who was, unsurprisingly, without a ridiculous nickname), who stared at his cup for several minutes, then held up a finger, signalling the other man to wait a moment. They watched with increasing interest (Mokona commenting from Syoaran's pack on how _nice _it was that the two men were friends in this world as well, and earning a venomous "Shut up!" from the ninja) as the other Fai started talking in a low voice, and the other Kurogane noded occasionally, or made a quiet interjection every now and again.

"This is getting boring," Fai murmured quietly to his companions, then blinked in surprise, eyes wide. "Let's...Oh? What's this?"

Everyone turned back toward the doubles, watching the other Kurogane hug the other Fai tightly, as he started to cry. "What in the hell?" The ninja asked, flabbergasted and slightly embarrassed. "Aw, Kuro-cutie's so sweet." Fai cooed, wrapping an arm casually around Kurogane, who tried halheartedly to shrug out of the embrace. Syaoran ignored the two (he was used to their antics by now), and watched with amusement as the doubles parted from the embrace and began to talk again. Whatever the conversation was about, it seemed to involve a red leather book and a letter that was stored between the pages, and ended up dragging on for another half-hour.

The three travellers breathed a sigh of relief after the doubles left, and manged to leave the tea parlor as quickly as possible, already planning to find shelter for the night, and work in the morning. Chattering cheerfully, Fai let the way down the sidewalk, greeting pedestrians at random. It wasn't until Fai had led them toward a large building with a domed glass roof, and then stopped abruptly, that Kurogane and Syaoran finally looked around and followed Fai's surprised gaze (while syaoran had been admiring the diverse architechture of the various buldings, Kuroagne had been absentmindedly watching Fai's ponytail and his swaying hips). Kurogane stared at the scene before him in shock and ambarassment, then turned on his heel and walked quickly in the other direction. An embarassed Syaoran and a highly amused Fai followed, leaving double kurogane and double Fai to continue their make out session in the bushes.


End file.
